Aitsu Koso ga Tennis no Oujisama
'Aitsu Koso ga Tennis no Oujisama' (あいつこそがテニスの王子様), also known as 'You are the Prince of Tennis', is performed in: *The Imperial Match Hyotei Gakuen *Dream Live 3rd *Dream Live 7th *Seigaku vs. Hyotei Romaji= Ike Echizen Omae no yuku teni ni wa oretachi no sekai ga aru Tobe Echizen Nanimo osorenu omae no COOL na GUTS wo misetekure Soko da Echizen Inazuma to mimagou TWIST SERVE de kimero Ii zo Echizen meni moto maranu SPEED wo motsu SMASH wo puchikamase GO Echizen Kakan na taido de Atarashii waza ayatsure ALRIGHT Echizen　 Hirumun janai yo Omae ni fukanou na koto wa nanimo nai Arayuru hito doumoku saseru Omae no TENNIS wa shikou no waza Omae wa Seigaku no hashira ni nare oretachi no eikou wo michibike Gekokujou daze tsubuse Noshiyagaruze choujou made Oikakeru no ga kaikan daze Oitsuite buttsu bushite yaru Gekokujoutte iu kedo Ore ni wa kankei nai sa Teki ga tsuyokereba tsuyoi hodo Taitou ni butsu kariau dake Gekokujou daze Gekokujou daze Tsubuse! Aikawarazu dane Echizen Ryoma Nan i do no takai TECH de shiai wo moriageru Omae wa boku wo atsukusuru omae wa hito wo hikitsukeru BEST TENSION BEST CONDITION YOU ARE THE BEST YOU ARE THE PRINCE OF TENNIS Omae no shinshi na taido wa mukatsuku hodo daze Shikashi hito no kokoro wo ugokasu sono AURA wa nanda Ore ni ninsei wo kangae saseru tsuyosa yue no kibishisa Sona kouki na kagayaki ni hito wa mabataki wo wasureru Terekusai hodo no yobinaga niau Omae wa masashiku TENNIS no Oujisama YOU ARE THE PRINCE OF TENNIS BEST TENSION BEST CONDITION YOU ARE THE BEST YOU ARE THE PRINCE OF TENNIS |-| Kanji= 行け越前　お前の行く手には　俺たちの世界がある 飛べ越前　何も恐れぬ　お前のクールなガッツを見せてくれ そこだ越前（「よそみしてていーの？」）稲妻と見まごう「どんどん行くよ！」 ツイストサーブで決めろ「またツイストサーブ決まったー！」 いいぞ越前　目にも留まらぬ　スピードを持つスマッシュをぶちかませ 「返せない球じゃないんだよ」「あぁっ、ツイストサーブを返された！」 「・・・いいや」「あのツイストサーブは」「本気じゃねぇ！」 「ワザとおチビのやつ・・・」「ああ」「返せるレベルで打ちやがった」 ゴー越前（「あれ零式!?」）果敢な態度で（「何なんだこの一年は・・・！」） 新しい技操れ「どんどん行くよ」オーライ越前（「すごいよリョーマ君！」）怯むんじゃないよ （「零式ドロップをいつの間に・・・」）お前に不可能なことは何も無い （「しかしラケットヘッドが３０センチも下がっていたらバレバレだよ。」） （「２度目は通用しないな！」）（「ちぇっ」） あらゆる人を瞠目させるお前のテニスは至高の技 お前は青学の柱になれ　俺たちの栄光を導け 「出た出た！日吉の演武テニス！」 「日吉の奴、あの独自のフォームに変えて急に伸びてきたよな」 （「アイツの実家が古武術の道場をやってるらしいわ。」） （日吉にとってあのフォームが自然体なんや」） 相変わらずだぜ越前リョーマ　難易度の高いテクで試合を盛り上げる お前は僕を熱くする　お前は人を引き付ける ベスト・テンション　ベストコンディション　ユー・アー・ザ・ベスト ユー・アー・ザ・プリンス・オブ・テニス 「まずいよっ越前！」「何なんですか、アイツ！」「やるね、彼・・・」 「こんなに早く台頭してくるとは・・・ノーマークだった！」 「何もデータないんですか？！」（「いや・・・日吉若。２年。） （アグレッシブベースライナー。性格は冷静沈着で他人に流されない。） （少し神経質な面もあるが、常に前向きで虎視眈々と正レギュラーを狙っていたようだ。） （誕生日は１２月５日。血液型はAB型。好きな言葉は・・・」）「下剋上だ！」 下剋上だぜ　つぶせ　のし上がるぜ頂上まで 追いかけるのが快感だぜ　追いついてぶっ潰してやる 下剋上って言うけど　オレには関係ないさ 敵が強ければ強いほど　対等にぶつかりあうだけ 下剋上だぜ　下剋上だぜ　つぶせ！「オレは上に行くよ」 （「今度は越前君の反撃　ドライブBです！すごいです！両者一歩もゆずらないです！」） 「お互い大技出しまくりだな」「いけぇー！越前君！」 ボクの目標さ越前リョーマ　まっすぐ見据えた視線　ゆらぐ事など無い お前は俺を熱くするお前は人を引き付ける ベスト・テンション　ベストコンディション　ユー・アー・ザ・ベスト ユー・アー・ザ・プリンス・オブ・テニス 「樺地、なんか震えてへん？」「そういう侑士、お前も」「・・・あ」「俺もだけど・・・」 「何としても勝て、日吉！俺たちはここで終わるわけにはいかない！」 「チビ助・・・あと１０ゲームはいける！」 「フーン俺あと２０ゲームはいけるよ」「へらずグチを・・・！」 （「おい小僧、相手が緩急を付け始めたぜ。） （あの時の俺と同じだ。さあ、どうする小僧？」） お前の真摯な態度は　むかつくほどだぜ しかし　人の心を動かす　そのオーラは何だ 俺に人生を考えさせる　強さゆえの厳しさ その高貴な輝きに人はまばたきを忘れる 照れくさいほどの　呼び名が似合う お前はまさしく　テニスの王子様 ユー・アー・ザ・プリンス・オブ・テニス 「うおおーっ！すげえ、越前止まんねぇ～！」「リョーマ君すごい！」 「そうか　越前のやつ　ずっと補欠で、みんなの試合見てて、うっぷんが溜まってたんだな」 （「そして、あの手塚戦を目の前で見たんだ。」） （いつも以上にテンションが上がってプレイ出来るのもうなずける。） 「いや、アレが本来の　彼のベストテンション　なのかもしれない」「ねえ、あと１００ゲームやる？」 ベスト・テンション　ベストコンディション　ユー・アー・ザ・ベスト ユー・アー・ザ・プリンス・オブ・テニス |-| English= Go, Echizen! There is our world In the road you walk Jump, Echizen! Don't show fear! Show them your cool guts! It's there, Echizen! It's like looking at lightning Let's decide it with a twist serve It's good, Echizen! It doesn't stay in the eyes Hit it with a smash of great speed Go, Echizen! In a resolute attitude Manipulate the new technique Alright, Echizen! Don't be afraid Nothing is impossible for you Make all the people stare at you Your tennis is a supreme technique You must be a pillar of Seigaku And lead us to our glory It's gekokujou! Crush him! Push your way to the top Chasing is a pleasure And it catches up in no time Though he sayss it's gekokujou It has nothing to do with me The stronger the opponent, the stronger I get Let's compete with each other equally It's gekokujou! It's gekokujou! Crush him! It's still the same, isn't it? Echizen Ryoma With a difficult technique Bringing the match to the highest You make me passionate You attract the audience Best tension, best condition You are the best You are the prince of tennis! Your sincere attitude makes people feel sick However, it moves a person; what aura is this? You made me look back on myself I become strict because of strength The noble shine makes people Forget to even blink It's like the given name You are an exact prince of tennis You are the prince of tennis Best tension best condition You are the best You are the prince of tennis Sources *Kumikyoku Rintaun's Wiki *TeniMyu Lyrics @ Blogspot *TeniMyuSong @ Blogspot Category:Music